kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ripple Field
|theme= Tropical islands, oceans, and underwater ruins |boss=Sweet Stuff (Kirby's Dream Land 2) Acro (Kirby's Dream Land 3) |mini-boss=Master Green, Captain Stitch |common enemies=''Kirby's Dream Land 2'': Blipper, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Drifter, Elieel, Flamer, Glunk, Gordo, Rocky, Scarfy, Sir Kibble, Sir Slippy, Sparky, Squishy, Tincell, Waddle Dee Kirby's Dream Land 3: Acro Jr., Babut, Batamon, Blipper, Bobin, Bobo, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Bukiset, Cappy, Como, Galbo, Gansan, Glunk, Gordo, Joe, Kany, Kapar, Keke, Mony, Nidoo, Nruff, Oro, Pacto, Poppy Bros. Jr., Propeller, Rocky, Sasuke, Sparky, Squishy, Togezo, Waddle Dee, Yaban, Zebon }} Ripple Field is a level that Kirby visits in the Kirby's Dream Land trilogy. It is the third level of Kirby's Dream Land 2 and the second level of Kirby's Dream Land 3. General Information Ripple Field is part of the Rainbow Islands and is home to Kine the sunfish. It, just like any other islands and oceans based level, mostly involves swimming. It also has dark areas that can be lit up using Kine with the Spark ability. The level has underwater caverns with strong currents. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, the level also comes complete with an iceberg and even a water temple. The boss battles here take place in a cave with water. ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Intro Kirby is watching the fish from the seashore. Just then, Kine pokes his head out of the water, looking for food. Kirby throws him an apple, but then Kine jumps up and eats Kirby instead. It turns out that Kine was helping Kirby to inhale underwater. Rainbow Drop This Rainbow Drop is located in Stage 3. Go underwater to find a door. Enter the door. Use Spark (obtained in Stage 2) and Kine to light the dark room. Enter the hidden door. Inside is the Rainbow Drop. Stone is needed to break the Ability Blocks. Exit the room and continue through the stage. Near the end door is a Rocky. Inhale it and backtrack to the dark room. Re-enter the hidden door. Use Stone with Kine to destroy the barrier. This Rainbow Drop requires Kine in order to swim through currents. It does not, however, require Spark. Copy Abilities Kirby's Dream Land 3 Intro Kirby and ChuChu are walking along the seashore. Kine pops out of the ocean, looking for someone to play with. Kine snatches Kirby from ChuChu, who proceeds to snatch Kirby back from Kine. The two keep snatching Kirby back and forth until Kine accidently swallows Kirby, trapping him in Kine's stomach. ChuChu, who realizes she can't get Kirby now, gives Kine an angry glare. Kine's pupils shrinks, as he can't breathe. Missions *Help grow the Kamuribanas *Use Kine's Parasol ability for Bakasa *Guess which jar Elieel is in. Do it right 3 times. *Reunite Gamugael & Kogamugael *Bring Pitch to his mother *Carve HB-002 from Star Blocks Copy Abilities Music Related Quotes Trivia *In ''Kirby's Dream Land 2, the level has Float Islands's music from Kirby's Dream Land. The two areas even share the same traits. *The overworld theme for Ripple Field in Kirby's Dream Land 3 includes a small part from the Kirby Super Star ''ending theme. *The music for Stage 5 in ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 was remixed for Ghost Grounds in Kirby: Canvas Curse. **This arrangement was reused for the extra stage of Resolution Road in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *Scenery from Stage 2 of Ripple Field (from Kirby's Dream Land 3) is used as a backdrop for Kirby's Dream Land 3-themed badge catchers and badge albums in [http://badgearcade.nintendo.com/ Nintendo Badge Arcade]. Gallery II10.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' DL3_Blipper.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3_Ripple_Field.gif|Kirby waits in a lagoon with Kine, ChuChu, and Pitch. Kirby2-1 4.gif|Kirby and Pitch grow Kamuribanas. KDL3_Squishy.gif|Kirby and Kine attempt to break down a wall of Ability Blocks. Kirby2-4_2.gif|Kirby and Nago fight Captain Stitch. Youdoodle-2019-04-17T09-05-46Z.png|Kirby and Kine explore the ruins. de:Ripple Field fr:Ripple Field ja:リップルフィールド Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Water